Team Free Cuddles
by saltandbyrne
Summary: Sam, Dean and Cas find themselves in an unlikely situation...that no one is allowed to talk about ever.


It had been a long ass week and Dean had had it up to hear with all the evil sons of bitches in the world. True to his nerdy self, Sammy had been searching the US for something, anything at this point, that needed to be hunted. It was actually Cas that found something worth checking out though. Declaration had been having people dropping like flies and that was definitely up their ally. At the beginning of the week, the three of them decided to stop in a town called "Declaration". Who names these godforsaken towns, Dean will never know.

All piling into the Impala, they set on to their destination. Sam had his damned gigantor legs up on the dashboard, which Dean hated but would never allude to. Dean focused out on the road finally feeling that everything was finally on its way to being normal. Cas was in the back starting to dose off. Why did he have to be so fucking cute, when he slept? He's snoring a little bit, and that doesn't really help the situation. _Just keep your eyes on the damn road, dude. You're not to look back at that angel, do you hear me? You're not gay, man. Pull yourself together._ Dean thought silently.

When they arrive at the motel, it's just as shitty as all the other ones they've been to. It's called something ridiculous like "The Comet" or "The Independence Inn". _Wow, so clever. Calling your motel after a historical document._ Dean mocked. It's around 8:00 o'clock, so they get a room for the night and headed to town to get a feel of what was really going on.

They stop at a local diner and order their usual meal of hamburgers and beer. Sam rambled on about the local lore and what was the probable cause for all the disappearances. Cas was happy just to chomp into his burger. He'd always be a real messy eater and usually got shit all over the place. This was no exception, and on that damned coat was a bit of ketchup. Dean tried to let him know, but decided to just leave it. If Cas didn't understand when you first started talking about something, it was best to just quit while your ahead. No use confusing the poor guy even more.

"Okay, now I'm pretty sure that this is the work of some local witches in town. They own a store called…Oh, God Wishful Wicca." Sam groaned.

"What is with this fucking town and its advertising?" Dean complained.

"I do not understand why there advertising is so faulty, Dean. Everything seems to be quite clever to me." Cas says with a full mouth.

Dean rolls his eyes, but decides not to comment on his naivety. Sometimes talking to Cas was like talking to a twelve year old, and not the sexy (where the fuck did that come from) grown ass man that he really was. Dean's eyes were growing heavy from the hours of driving. You'd think that he would get used to it, he's probably driven more than most have in their entire lives. He hadn't slept in about two days, so that wasn't helping his shitty consciousness any.

"Can we just do this tomorrow? I'm so tired I can barely keep my fucking eyes open." he said as he rubbed his sleep deprived eyes.

With a bitchface that rivaled some of the best of them Sammy said, "I guess we can turn in."

They head back to the motel, but were unaware of the surprise that waited for them. Dean put the key in the lock, and could almost feel his body relax with sleep. Sammy flicked on the light and there was only a king bed in the room. A very very small room, which could barely fit the king in it.

"Damn it, Dean. You were supposed to get two double beds. What the hell are we going to do with a king?" Sammy's bitchface was at an all-time bitchy with lips pursed and everything.

"We could all just share the bed...?" Cas said reasonably.

"I AM NOT GAY." Dean shouted.

Cas and Sammy just stared at him like he grew a second head or some crazy shit like that. "…right. Well, I think somebody is really tired. I guess we will all be sharing." Castiel said evenly.

The three crawled into the bed, with Dean in the middle. They dozed off almost immediately. Over the course of the night they all moved closer towards each other's warmth in the cold motel room. Dean cradles Castiel's body with his own, with an arm slung around his shoulders protectively. Sammy moves closer to the Dean-Castiel knot of limbs, and makes a sandwich out of dean. Soon the three are snuggling with each other, grabbing for the affection that they have been deprived of for so long. When they wake up, everyone untangles themselves quite abruptly and vows never to speak of this incident every again.


End file.
